


Disfraz

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Mimikyu no deseaba estar solo.





	Disfraz

Tras escuchar su triste y lúgubre historia de soledad de boca de Meowth, Jessie y James se sintieron más que decididos a ayudar a su nuevo compañero. Usando sus conocimientos de belleza y costura, le bordaron un hermoso vestido rosa lleno de moños y listones (ignorando el hecho de que se trataba de un macho) y lo llevaron a la entrada de la aldea donde, vestidos de forma extravagante, anunciaron al Pikachu más tierno de Alola.  
  
Pero nadie se acercó a verlos.  
  
Pensando que su público tenía peor gusto que los quisquillosos de Kalos, viajaron rápidamente a otro asentamiento; esta vez probaron con un estilo más “cool” poniéndole gafas de sol, una gorra y varios accesorios que lo hacían ver como todo un Pikachu ‘punk’.  
  
Sólo un niño se acercó pero se dio la vuelta ante el regaño de su madre.  
  
Sin darse por vencidos, fueron hasta el otro extremo de la isla en donde le pusieron un traje de karateca, con cinta negra incluida; ofreciendo un combate contra el Pikachu más fuerte del mundo. Y en esa ocasión, varios entrenadores acudieron interesados en librar una buena batalla. Los jóvenes ladrones ordenaron a “Pikachu” hacer gala de su gran poder, pero al mostrar su formidable ‘garra umbría’ la gente salió corriendo despavorida.  
  
Mimikyu volvió a estar triste de nuevo.  
  
No pudieron evitar sentirse mal al ver su expresión, después de todo, ellos también conocían la soledad y el rechazo a su modo… y lo importante que era contar con un buen amigo en esos amargos momentos.  
  
—No te desanimes todavía, ¡míranos a nosotros! Por años hemos intentado capturar a esa rata sin éxito pero lo lograremos algún día! —Le dijo su nueva dueña.  
  
—Además, a nosotros no nos importa si otros creen que eres lindo, cool o poderoso, nosotros sabemos que lo eres —afirmó James con una gran sonrisa y Mimikyu sonrió también.  
  
—Tal vez... —comenzaba a cavilar el felino— tal vez lo que necesitas es dejar de querer ser como esa rata con hepatitis, Mimikyu es Mimikyu y eso es lo que te hace especial, nya.  
  
Mimikyu los abrazó de la forma que pudo, sabiendo que con ellos no tendría que vivir bajo la apariencia de su disfraz para poder ser amado.


End file.
